Lyra
by Mirkran
Summary: Hermione no puede concebir y recurre a una alternativa que no le gusta para ser madre. Nada la prepararía para los acontecimientos que sus acciones desencadenarían. Escrito para el reto especial "Más de 3.000 historias" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío._

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Más de 3.000 historias" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Aquí estoy de nuevo, participando en este reto por segunda vez. Esta vez, elegí el reto "Luces, cámara… ¡acción!", escogí Ciencia-Ficción y me tocó en suerte "E.T: The Extra-Terrestrial". Conozco el argumento de la película, pero no quiero hacer algo de ese estilo. Démosle un giro un poco más novedoso. ¡Aquí vamos!_

* * *

 **Lyra**

Hermione Granger había recibido una de las noticias más devastadoras de su vida. El examen que se realizó en San Mungo confirmó sus más oscuros temores. Aquello explicaba, sin un ápice de duda, todos aquellos intentos y todos esos fracasos.

No era un asunto fácil de abordar, sobre todo para una mujer. Las lágrimas eran imparables y constantes. Su marido la consolaba, tratando de ser fuerte por los dos, pero ambos sabían que la relación había llegado a una encrucijada. Eran dolorosamente frecuentes las separaciones por culpa de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Hermione, pero ellos no estaban dispuestos a dejarse llevar por las estadísticas. Quería probar que su amor era más grande que sus problemas.

Hermione apenas escuchó el monólogo de la sanadora, exponiendo sus opciones y lo que le costaría tomar una de ellas. Sabía cuáles eran sus alternativas, y no le gustaba ninguna de ellas. Imaginó ese momento por años, ese que muchas mujeres añoraban, aunque no lo pregonara a los cuatro vientos. Pero ese sueño jamás se haría realidad.

A menos que tomara una decisión.

—Señorita Granger —dijo la sanadora frente a ella—. Ya sabe cuáles son sus opciones. Si no se siente capaz de decidir ahora, puede enviar una carta al Ministerio dentro de los próximos treinta días y allí resolverán su problema.

¿Qué podía decir? "¿Gracias?". O tal vez "¿sus opciones me importan una mierda?" ¿Qué podía decir? Al final optó por asentir con la cabeza sin decir una puñetera palabra. Ron también hizo lo mismo, demasiado consternado para decir siquiera una interjección.

—Estaremos en contacto entonces, señorita Granger. Puede retirarse. Que tenga un buen día.

Las últimas palabras de la sanadora revolotearon ad infinitum dentro de su conciencia. Hermione sólo pudo soltar una risa sardónica. Le había entregado una noticia gravísima y tenía el descaro de desearle un buen día. ¡Esa noticia le había fregado la vida!

—Hermione, tenemos que elegir —le recordó Ron con urgencia—, y pronto. No sé tú, pero yo prefiero adoptar. Sé cuánto te molesta tener un hijo de forma artificial, que te habría gustado que todo fuese natural, pero no se puede.

Hermione exhaló, bajando los hombros. Tenía que enfrentar la realidad, por muy desafiante que fuese. Un tumor de un centímetro en el lugar indebido le arruinó la posibilidad de dejar descendencia. La vida era injusta. Creyó que había tenido su ración de injusticias mientras estudiaba. Pero no. La vida estaba hecha de pruebas como esa.

—Tienes razón. Adoptar es la mejor opción.

Hermione lo dijo como si realmente no quisiera hacerlo. Era tan grande el deseo de ser madre de una forma natural que creía que cualquier otra opción no tenía sentido alguno. Pero, como sabía, no tenía caso darse de cabezazos contra una pared.

Cuando marido y mujer llegaron a la casa, Hermione se dirigió al dormitorio. Con gran pesar, tomó pluma, tinta y pergamino y comenzó a redactar una carta dirigida al Ministerio de la Magia.

* * *

Dos meses demoró el trámite de adopción. Ron y Hermione tuvieron que vadear un sinfín de lagunas burocráticas para finalmente conseguir lo que deseaban. Una niña de seis años ingería su cena con parsimonia junto con sus nuevos padres. Se llamaba Lyra y tenía su cabello negro recogido en un par de colitas. Sus ojos eran azules y penetrantes. No hablaba mucho, sin embargo.

—¿Te gusta la comida? —preguntó Hermione en un tono que esperaba fuese cariñoso. Sin embargo, se sentía muy incómoda con Lyra, más que nada porque ella no había nacido de su propio vientre. Era un sentimiento que Ron no podía comprender del todo, pues necesitaba ser mujer para que tuviera más sentido.

—Está deliciosa mami —dijo Lyra en un cálido tono infantil. Pese a lo escueto de su diálogo, ella era encantadora. Incluso Hermione se permitió mostrar un gesto maternal. Tal vez Lyra fuese callada porque tampoco se sentía cómoda con su nueva familia, pero era una niña. No podía expresar sus preocupaciones como lo haría alguien con más años a cuestas.

—Recuerda que debes acabar con tu almuerzo para que podamos jugar —le recordó Hermione a su hija. Jamás en su vida se había relacionado con una niña de ese modo y se sentía extremadamente torpe. Claro, ningún libro enseñaba a ser madre, pero Hermione ya no era esa chica que pasaba horas devorando pesados volúmenes. Sus aventuras pasadas le habían enseñado que había muchas cosas en la vida que no aparecían en algún texto. Sin embargo, aquella situación le superaba.

—Yo juego sola —dijo Lyra en un tono encantador, pero que a Hermione le sentó como una bala de cañón en el abdomen—. Tengo muchos amigos, pero son invisibles. Sólo yo los veo. ¡Son adorables!

Ron y Hermione se miraron con preocupación. No solo Lyra hablaba de amigos imaginarios —lo cual no era algo extraño—, sino que no parecía hablar como una niña de su edad. Lucía tan… madura, por decirlo de algún modo. Sin embargo, ambos lo pensaron bien y llegaron a la conclusión que aquello no era exactamente un problema. Decidieron criarla como si ella fuese tres o cuatro años mayor de lo que realmente era.

No obstante, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse extrañas, y la preocupación volvió a atenazar a la pareja.

Un día, cuando Lyra cumplió siete años, Ron decidió prepararle una fiesta sorpresa. Se suponía que ella estaba de paseo con su madre en Londres, lo cual formaba parte del plan. Había una torta enorme y aparatosa en medio de la amplia mesa, dulces bajos en azúcar y un budín de carne con papas molidas. Ron no era un cocinero destacado; ese budín era lo mejor que podía hacer y la torta la había comprado por encargo en una pastelería en el Callejón Diagon.

Ron estaba acabando con las decoraciones. Tener a Hermione de esposa había mejorado sus habilidades mágicas y era capaz de hacer cosas que harían morir de envidia a sus ex compañeros de colegio —con quienes todavía se juntaba—. Claro que tener a Hermione de esposa también tenía sus contras. Nada había cambiado desde que ambos eran unos adolescentes atiborrados de hormonas. Ron compuso una sonrisa de reminiscencia cuando recordó la primera vez que besó a Hermione, en medio de una batalla encarnizada y con un montón de colmillos de basilisco a cuestas…

—Hola papá.

El pobre Ron tuvo que hacer malabares para que las guirnaldas no acabasen estrangulándolo.

—¿Lyra? ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Ron con un hilo de voz—. ¿Y tu madre?

—Está conmigo, en Londres. Me está mostrando un lugar lindo.

Ron no sabía qué era más desconcertante: que Lyra pareciera estar en casa y en Londres al mismo tiempo o lo casual que sonó.

—Pero… pero… ¿cómo?

—Creo que ustedes lo llaman "magia" —dijo Lyra como si estuviera platicando sobre su juguete favorito—. Así me lo dijo mamá, aunque cree que lo hice por accidente. ¿Es algo malo?

¿Cómo mierda podía saber si eso era algo malo? Si estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo era una muestra de magia accidental por parte de Lyra, ¿qué se podía esperar de ella en el futuro? Ron tenía un gran signo de interrogación bloqueando su cabeza. No entendía nada, era incapaz de procesar cómo diablos podía una persona estar en dos lugares a la vez. Ni el más poderoso de los magos había sido capaz de conseguir semejante hazaña, no sin un giratiempo al menos.

—Como dijo tu madre, es magia accidental. No es nada malo, pero hay un lugar en el cual te podrán enseñar a controlar tus poderes. Cuando cumplas once años irás a ese lugar, te lo prometo.

Lyra no pensó mucho en su respuesta.

—Está bien, papá. Bueno, debo volver con mamá porque quiere mostrarme un árbol precioso.

Fue como si ella hubiera salido al patio a jugar, pero cuando Ron fue en pos de su hija, ya no estaba por ningún lado. Le costó trabajo volver a concentrarse en las decoraciones, pensando en aquel extraño despliegue de poder mágico. ¿Y era magia lo que había presenciado? Preocupado por el destino de su hija, Ron volvió a liarse con las guirnaldas, a sabiendas que la fiesta sorpresa ya no era en absoluto una sorpresa.

Para cuando Hermione y Lyra regresaron de la ciudad (la familia vivía en una casa de campo en las afueras de Londres), la casa parecía haberse sumergido en un baño de colores. Guirnaldas por aquí, orbes luminosos por allá, hadas por todos lados, y una torta monumental en medio de todo. Ron ya no estaba tan aprensivo y cantaba "feliz cumpleaños a ti" al tope de su voz.

—Pide un deseo —le dijo Hermione a su hija. Aunque todavía resentía un poco el hecho de ser infértil, estaba contenta por tener a una hija, aunque fuese adoptada. Le estaba cogiendo cariño, pese a que no hablaba mucho. No obstante, Lyra era muy expresiva y sus demostraciones de cariño terminaron por enternecer a Hermione.

Lyra cerró los ojos y las velas se apagaron sin que ella las soplara.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Otra muestra de magia accidental! —vitoreó Hermione, propinándole un sonoro beso a Lyra—. Será una gran bruja.

—¡Salud por eso! —secundó Ron, alzando su jugo de calabaza. Lyra no necesitó usar las manos para levantar su vaso. Hermione estaba encantada, y un poco desconcertada también.

La fiesta duró hasta la medianoche, momento en el cual Lyra tenía que acostarse. Ron se encargó de acompañarla a su dormitorio mientras Hermione se encargaba de lavar los trastos. Estaba feliz, algo que no había podido concebir cuando tramitaba la adopción de una niña. Creía que la única forma de estar satisfecha era que Lyra hubiera nacido de su propio vientre, pero estaba equivocada. Una madre no era la persona que traía a un hijo al mundo, sino la persona que lo criaba, que lo veía crecer y que estaba allí para mostrarle el camino a seguir.

Hermione estaba guardando el último cubierto cuando escuchó a Ron gritar.

Acudió con prisa al segundo piso y entró en la habitación de Lyra.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Lyra estaba hablando con la pared, como si hubiera otras personas presentes en la habitación. Pero Ron y Hermione no veían a nadie más. Tal vez estuviera hablando con sus amigos imaginarios otra vez, pero la conversación no era trivial. Lyra hablaba de un asunto serio, como si fuese la moderadora de algún programa de debate.

—¿Y dices que está aquí? ¿En esta ciudad?

Hubo un silencio prolongado.

—Entonces hay que actuar pronto. Hay mucho en juego. Hablaremos de nuevo cuando esté en posesión del artefacto.

La niña se volteó hacia sus padres con una mirada perpleja, como si no esperase que ellos estuvieran allí.

—Son mis amigos invisibles —dijo Lyra, tratando de explicarse—. Dicen que algo muy malo está a punto de ocurrir.

Ron y Hermione se miraron con sendas miradas de incomprensión. Ambos sabían que estaban pensando en la misma cosa. Después de unos minutos de duro trabajo mental, Hermione decidió llevar a Lyra a San Mungo para saber qué demonios le estaba pasando a su hija adoptiva.

* * *

La recepcionista del hospital tenía una expresión taciturna en su cara cuando dos personas se acercaron al mesón y explicaron su problema. Después de meditar un poco (lo que venía a significar que no tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer), la mujer gruñó "cuarto piso" con una desgana monumental y se quedó dormida. Ron y Hermione se encogieron de hombros y se dispusieron a subir las escaleras. Pero cuando instaron a Lyra para que los siguiera, ambos soltaron sendos gritos de desesperación.

La niña no estaba.

La búsqueda fue frenética. Con la ayuda de unos cuantos sanadores de turno, Ron y Hermione peinaron San Mungo en busca de Lyra, pero ni una hebra de su cabello pudieron hallar. Hermione se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos y Ron se paseaba por el vestíbulo como un perro nervioso. Al final, fue Hermione quien decidió ir al Ministerio de la Magia para ver si había alguien a esas horas que pudiera dar con el paradero de Lyra.

Llegaron en segundos a la entrada para visitas del Ministerio. Ron fue el primero en pisar el Atrio. No había nadie en el lugar, ni siquiera algún guardia. Aquello le causó extrañeza.

—¡Mira! —señaló Hermione hacia un punto frente a ella. Ron hizo caso y notó que los guardias estaban todos inconscientes… o peor.

Ron y Hermione caminaron con mucho tiento hacia la garita de seguridad. Había una figura blanca a lo lejos, cerca del elevador, pero ninguno de los dos podía discernir con claridad quién o qué era. Ambos resolvieron acercarse más, sacando sus varitas mientras podían. Un sonido metálico indicó que las puertas del ascensor se habían abierto y Ron apuró el paso, sólo para encontrarse con una persona familiar.

—Lyra. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Podrías meternos en graves problemas! —dijo Ron en un susurro urgente.

—Algo malo está a punto de ocurrir —volvió a decir la pequeña—. Debo actuar antes que sea demasiado tarde.

—¡Lyra! ¡Estás imaginando cosas! ¡Nada malo nos va a pasar, créeme! —susurró Hermione en un tono más conciliador, pero Lyra no hizo caso. Entró al ascensor y casi se fue sin sus padres.

Ron notó que el ascensor se dirigía hacia abajo, justo cuando la voz femenina anunció la llegada al Departamento de Misterios. Totalmente desorientado, siguió a Lyra hasta esa puerta tan familiar. Estar de vuelta en la habitación de las puertas hizo que un desagradable cosquilleo ascendiera por sus brazos. Hermione apenas alcanzó a entrar. La estancia semejaba a algún retorcido cruce entre una ruleta de la suerte y el juego de las tres puertas. Ni Ron ni Hermione sabían en qué estaría pensando Lyra.

La pequeña se dirigió a una puerta sin cerradura. Ron se dio cuenta, con gran desconcierto, que era aquella puerta que estaba siempre cerrada y que alojaba una fuerza desconocida.

—¡Lyra! ¿Qué haces?

En un acto muy raro para alguien de su edad, Lyra alzó ambos brazos, como si sostuviera algo invisible sobre su cabeza y, para asombro y espanto de Ron y Hermione, la puerta se abrió.

Podrían haber ocurrido millones de cosas asombrosas o terribles, pero no sucedió nada calamitoso. Lyra estaba de pie, delante de un rectángulo de luz cegadora, con los brazos todavía extendidos. Un temblor hizo que Ron y Hermione perdieran el equilibrio. Luego, lo impensable.

La luz escapó en un chorro incandescente y se arremolinó entre las manos de Lyra. El temblor se hizo más fuerte y Ron cayó de bruces al suelo. Hermione se apoyó en la pared para no acabar como su marido, pero era muy difícil mantenerse de pie. Mientras tanto, la niña seguía en la misma posición, impasible, como si nada ocurriera a su alrededor.

Silencio.

La habitación volvió a su luminosidad normal y Ron pudo ponerse de pie. Miró a Lyra y se dio cuenta que ya no tenía los brazos elevados, sino que estaba de pie, con una expresión tranquila.

—¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, fue eso? —se atrevió a preguntar Hermione.

—Es el legado de mi especie —dijo Lyra, caminando plácidamente hacia la salida. Ya no sonaba como una niña, sino como una anciana venerable y con miles de años de experiencia y sabiduría—. Tal vez ninguno de ustedes se haya dado cuenta, pero no soy de este planeta.

La simple declaración de la niña fue seguida por un silencio condimentado con una profunda incomprensión.

—Millones de años atrás, descubrimos una forma de controlar nuestro entorno a voluntad —continuó Lyra con ese tono tan poco natural para alguien de su edad—. Descubrimos que la vida se hacía más sencilla con ese conocimiento de nuestro lado, y creímos que podríamos beneficiar a otras especies para que siguieran el camino de la sabiduría. Pero creímos mal. Pecamos de ingenuos. Las demás razas eran demasiado jóvenes para utilizar nuestro conocimiento con prudencia.

Ron y Hermione no estaban al tanto de que sus pies se estaban moviendo. Seguían a Lyra como por inercia.

—Una y otra vez, las demás razas de la galaxia nos demostraban lo primitivos que eran. Una y otra vez intentamos transmitir nuestro saber a especies menos desarrolladas que la nuestra, pero era inútil. Por culpa de nuestra ingenuidad, trillones de vidas se perdieron en vano.

De repente, los tres estaban en medio de una calle vacía. Hermione se preguntó cómo demonios pudo Lyra desaparecer de un lugar tan protegido como el Ministerio de la Magia. Sin embargo, su pregunta quedó respondida cuando fue capaz de procesar las palabras de quien fuera su hija.

—¿Pero, por qué tantas personas murieron?

—Las especies jóvenes siempre buscan dominar a través de la agresión. Y nuestro saber se convirtió en el arma perfecta para aquellos que ansiaran el poder. Pero también es cierto que las civilizaciones se destruyen a sí mismas cuando caminan por el sendero de la tiranía, la opresión y la codicia.

—¿Y por qué no salvaron a esas razas de la aniquilación?

—¿Qué hubiéramos ganado con ello? Sólo habríamos empeorado las cosas.

Esta vez fue Ron quien intervino.

—¿Y por qué nosotros fuimos la excepción?

—Ustedes no fueron ninguna excepción. La raza humana fue nuestro último intento por transmitir nuestro conocimiento. Sin embargo, aunque ustedes vayan por ese mismo camino de destrucción que segó tantas vidas, he visto que ustedes son diferentes. Hay codicia, tiranía, apetito por el poder, pero también hay heroísmo, sacrificio y desinterés. Pero ustedes son muy jóvenes todavía. La raza humana tiene el potencial para aprovechar con sabiduría nuestro conocimiento. Por eso estoy aquí: para salvarlos.

—¿Salvarnos? ¿De qué?

—De la destrucción. Hay gente perversa en este mundo, gente a la que no le importará usar lo que había detrás de esa puerta para dominar. Hasta que ustedes hayan aprendido de sus errores, nuestro saber estará fuera de su alcance.

Ron, Hermione y Lyra estaban en una plaza. Los tres se habían detenido en medio de un claro. Parecía un mal sueño lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era increíble que hace un año atrás, Lyra fuese una niña como las demás, jugando con muñecas, hablando con amigos invisibles y celebrando su cumpleaños. Pero había una pregunta que Hermione se moría por formular.

—Has… has hablado mucho sobre "nuestro saber". ¿Qué es exactamente?

—Es el poder para lograr cosas imposibles —dijo Lyra, mirando a su alrededor, como si buscara a alguien, o algo—. Lo que ustedes llaman "magia" es una mínima parte de lo que se puede conseguir con nuestro conocimiento. Todo lo que sabemos estaba condensado dentro de esa habitación sin cerradura. Puede obrar maravillas o desatar el caos, dependiendo de quién se haga con ese poder. Por eso, la raza humana tiene que madurar, alzarse por encima de aquellas luchas fratricidas por el poder, buscar la cooperación en lugar de la dominación.

—¿Quieres decir que ustedes trajeron la magia a este planeta?

—Así es. Pero la magia estaba destinada a todo ser humano de este planeta. La codicia hizo que sólo algunos tuvieran el poder. Pero yo creo en ustedes, creo que los humanos pueden triunfar sobre sus propios demonios. Y cuando lo hagan, todo nuestro conocimiento será de ustedes.

Otra vez se hizo el silencio, roto en ocasiones por una tenue brisa nocturna. Ron y Hermione miraban a Lyra con asombro y desconcierto. Ninguno de los dos había esperado que hubieran adoptado a un extraterrestre, menos que perteneciera a la especie que había creado la magia en primer lugar.

—Es hora de irnos, amigos —dijo Lyra al aire. Hermione creyó que estaba hablando con sus amigos invisibles otra vez, cuando tres seres de aspecto humanoide aparecieron junto a la niña.

—Ellos son mis guardianes, pero también mis amigos —explicó Lyra a Ron y Hermione, quienes estaban atónitos ante la revelación—. Pueden hacerse invisibles, pero siempre están velando por mi seguridad.

De repente, unas lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Hermione. Ron sabía que ella estaba empezando a encariñarse con Lyra, pese a que ella no había nacido de su propio vientre, y su tristeza era entendible. Él mismo se sentía un poco compungido por la partida de quien fuese su hija.

—Les agradezco que hubiesen cuidado de mí todo este tiempo —dijo Lyra, quien miró al cielo y una luz direccional la iluminó—. Me han demostrado que todavía no es demasiado tarde para la humanidad. Y, Hermione, te hice un regalo de despedida. Sabrás qué es a su debido tiempo. ¡Adiós!

Y, en un flash de luz, los cuatro extraterrestres desaparecieron junto a la luz direccional. Y el silencio volvió a apoderarse de la plaza. Ron y Hermione no dijeron nada. Se quedaron de pie, inmóviles, con la mirada fija en el lugar donde Lyra había desaparecido. Permanecieron un largo rato de ese modo, pensando en todo lo que ambos habían escuchado, abrumados por las implicaciones. Sin embargo, pese a que el futuro no era muy alentador, ellos sabían que Lyra tenía razón con respecto a la humanidad.

—Bueno, al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro —dijo Ron, abrazando a Hermione, quien todavía derramaba lágrimas silenciosas—. Pero no entiendo a qué se refería Lyra con ese regalo de despedida.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Hermione con un hipido—. Pero sí sé una cosa. Estaré contigo hasta el final, sin importar si no puedo concebir.

—Deberíamos irnos —sugirió Ron, frotándose las manos—. Está comenzando a hacer frío.

La casa estaba en completo silencio. Las penumbras fueron erradicadas por un movimiento de varita de Ron. Hermione creyó que la casa se antojaba vacía sin la presencia de Lyra.

—Fue… lindo ser madre por un año.

—Bueno, al menos tienes la experiencia —dijo Ron, acercándose a Hermione y abrazándola una vez más—. Sin embargo, uno nunca sabe lo que puede deparar el futuro.

—Supongo que no.

Un par de tragos después, la pareja entró en su habitación para descansar de todo lo que había ocurrido. Después de todo, no era fácil digerir las implicaciones de las palabras de Lyra… y de lo que era ella en realidad.

Ron ya estaba recostado en su cama. Hermione estaba desvistiéndose mientras su marido la observaba con atención.

—A veces olvido lo hermosa que eres.

Hermione miró a su marido. Había algo en sus ojos, un deseo genuino. Se permitió esbozar una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Ron, pero no es para tanto.

—Lo es para mí. Esta noche supe que el mundo podría acabar mañana y ni siquiera nos daríamos cuenta. —Ron tomó a Hermione de la mano y la condujo a la cama—. Si supieras que te queda un par de horas de vida, ¿qué harías?

Hermione supo la respuesta a esa pregunta en cuanto se encontró otra vez con esos ojos azules, cargados de deseo.

—Aprovecharía cada segundo como si fuera el último… contigo.

* * *

Unos cuantos meses después, Ron estaba fregando los platos del almuerzo y Hermione había ido a San Mungo por culpa de un pequeño accidente mágico. Pese a que el recuerdo de Lyra todavía pesaba sobre él, tuvo que reconocer que aquella experiencia había unido más a la pareja. Ya no había tantas discusiones, peleas y malos ratos. Y los beneficios eran gratificantes.

Cuando terminó de guardar el último plato, se oyó el rechinar de unos goznes y Hermione apareció en la cocina, con un rostro estupefacto pero a la vez rebosante de la más luminosa alegría.

—Cariño, ¿qué ocurre?

—Ron, no vas a creer lo que pasó en el control con el sanador —dijo Hermione con un jolgorio indescriptible—. Casi me desmayé cuando lo supe.

—¿Acaso apareció otro extraterrestre en la consulta?

—Eres terrible —acotó Hermione antes de responder—. Me estaba haciendo un control de rutina para ver si había alguna contraindicación con la poción que se supone que debo tomar y… es que es increíble.

—¡Hermione! No me dejes en suspenso.

—¡Estoy embarazada!

Ron escuchó las palabras, pero no se atrevió a creerlas. Pensaba que era imposible que Hermione pudiera tener hijos. Por un momento creyó que había caído en una broma de mal gusto.

—¿No lo entiendes? ¡Lyra sí me dejó un regalo después de todo! ¡Puedo concebir ahora, gracias a ella!

Ron recordaba algo acerca de un regalo de despedida, pero todavía no era capaz de entender cómo Hermione había conseguido quedar embarazada. No obstante, juzgó que lo que realmente importaba era el hecho en sí, no cómo había ocurrido.

—Es… es… una bendición.

—¡Lo es!

La celebración duró el resto del día y parte de la noche.


End file.
